Wanko's Warehouse
by Ryou'sGal
Summary: When the team have intentions of attending a huge sale from Japan's most famous store, all does not go according to plan and they have a long night to... "catch up?" Just how long will they handle being trapped in a small space together? [INSPIRED BY VICTORIOUS S4EP01]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.

(When your sister takes the laptop for a week and you can't upload your story but she gets away with it 'cos she's the better child -_-")

HELLO PEOPLES! Welcome back this time to my second story; Wanko's Warehouse. This is another TMM fan fiction that I think you guys will like or maybe you won't but it'll be cool if you gave it a read. Unfortunately (?) this is not another love story like _Buried in Strawberries_ because I'll leave that story to all the romance but this one is more of a comedy and is about the whole gang, not just Zoey and Elliot. It will not be a long story like my other either, it will only be about three chapters long but I just thought we all deserved a distraction/break and a little laugh from BIS... ooo, why didn't I think of that nickname before? I can already tell I'm going to enjoy writing this story too:

IMPORTANT FACT ABOUT THE STORY AND IT'S THEME: This entire story is based on **Victorious** S4EP01: Wanko's Warehouse. I know it's unoriginal to copy the name but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus I'm lazy. If you've already watched the episode then you will notice I didn't change much as the topic is still the same, I just TMM remixed it lol, but if you _haven't_ then you should start watching the show (even though it's ended) because it's just awesome! Anyways enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

It was another busy day at cafe mew mew and the waitresses were running all over the place, well, except for Corina who was slurping her tea and batting her eyelashes.

"Um, would her majesty mind HELPING us out?" Said Zoey managing a tower of dishes.

"But I _am_ helping silly-" She sipped more of her tea and smirked at Zoey. "Someone around here needs to taste test the tea in case it wasn't brewed properly. And I _am_ an expert at these things, you wouldn't understand." She grinned.

"Urgh!" Zoey growled.

"Look, is there something you want?"

"Well I WAS coming over to tell you that Bridget, Kiki and I were going mini-golfing tomorrow after work and we was wondering if you-"

"-No thanks, I have plans." She smirked.

"Seriously? You have ballet rehearsals AGAIN tomorrow?"

"Nope. That's not it..."

"It's not? But you never have plans unless it's ballet rehearsals."

"Hey!"

"Hm... so just what _are_ you doing tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

"Tell me!"

"No, as if I'd tell _you_."

"TELL ME."

"No."

"Fine, I was just curious, I don't even wanna know."

"That's good."

There was a silence as Corina sipped her tea and Zoey puffed her cheeks, agitatingly crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"PUH! Just tell me your stupid plans for tomorrow night!" Corina put down her tea cup and began to giggle.

"Okay okay! The truth is I REALLY wanna tell you, but you have to swear not to say anything to anyone!"

Zoey crossed her finger over her chest and nodded. "Cross my heart!"

"Okay so Wanko's warehouse is having a **huge** sale tomorrow!"

"Get out of here!"

"80% off everything!"

"EVERYTHING?!"

"Yep!" She said enthusiastically and then she began to tap her fingers. "Clothes, phones, TV'S, games, food, shampoos-"

"Unitards?!"

"YES!"

The two screamed and started jumping around, which made the customers look at them funny for a few seconds and Kiki drop an order. Then Bridget hurried over with a dish held to her chest.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Said Bridget.

Zoey let out a huge smile. "Yep, Corina was just telling me about-"

"SHH!" Corina slapped Zoey's face really hard and all that was heard was _THWAK!_

"Owwww, your hand is like wood!"

"What's going on?" Asked Bridget.

"N-nothing!" Corina shouted. Then Kiki and Renee came over.

"Hey, does someone mind telling me why Kiki and I are the only ones working?" Asked Renee.

"Yeah!" Kiki agreed.

"Corina has a secret and won't tell us." Bridget replied.

"What kind of secret?" Asked Renee.

"Corina-"

"HUSH!" She hissed covering Zoey's mouth.

"Did you tell Corina about mini-golfing tomorrow?" Asked Bridget.

"Yep." Zoey nodded.

"But I have plans tomorrow night."

"What kind of plans?" Asked Kiki.

"I-It's none of your business!"

"Corina just tell them!" Zoey winged.

"No!"

"I know what's going on here..." Said Renee studying Corina's nervous face and body languege. She folded her arms and said simply:

"She's got a secret boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Corina screeched.

"No that's not-" Kiki then interrupted Zoey-

"Of course, that MUST be it! Corina's in loooove!"

"Ooo Corina!" Bridget clapped. "We're so happy for you!"

Suddenly the kitchen door swung and out came Wesley and Elliot. Elliot placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Why have we all stopped working? This is coming out of your pay checks."

"CORINA HAS A SECRET BOYFRIEND!" Kiki blurted out.

"I do not!"

"Wow, a secret boyfriend?" Wesley smiled. "When do we get to meet him?"

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She screamed tensely clutching her fists.

"No surprise there, with that attitude PLUS your laziness?" Elliot grunted.

Kiki started tugging her arm and chanted "Tell us, TELL US!"

"NO!"

"Corina they're our friends, surely we can tell THEM." Said Zoey holding out her hand.

"Nooo, the more people that know the more _crowded_ it will be." Corina whispered. "Besides if I tell YOU people then all these other losers are going to hear!" She said pointing to the customers walking by.

"Okay look." Zoey bought out her phone and went onto a private message list, and added each person's name to the broadcast list.

"Here." She said passing the phone to Corina. "You can _privately_ text them the big secret."

"Fine, but you guys better not tell anyone else!" She typed the text and as she did she smiled more and more.

"And... SEND!" Each person from the team's ringtones bleeped and they all read the text.

"Shut up." Renee smiled.

"I can't wait!" Bridget gasped.

"Sound fun!" Wesley smiled.

"I'm in." Elliot nodded.

Then Kiki gasped with her loud mouth- "OOO, A SALE AT-?!"

"SHHH!" Everyone shh'ed at her until their spit got on her face.

"Well I know what I'm getting!" Zoey fan-girlled. "A strawberry backpack, some earrings and OH- a sweater to match my pink sneakers!"

"I'm going to buy all of my favourite romance novels by Dan Dires!" replied Bridget innocently. (By the way I just made that name up.)

"I want to buy a new leotard and shoes for ballet!" Said Corina.

"I guess I could do with some hair products." Replied Renee.

"TOYS TOYS!" Kiki applauded.

"Wow, girls are _so_ tacky." Elliot yawned. "I'm getting the new zombie hunters game."

"Zombies? Blood? Sweat and dead bodies? Gross." Said Corina as Zoey _bleh'_ ed along.

"And I guess we do need some new kitchenware for the kitchen." Wesley smiled. The whole team went quiet and looked at him...

"Okay Wesley you seriously need a girlfriend." Zoey cut.

"Oh, and we need a new microwave." He pointed out to Elliot.

"What's wrong with our one?" He replied but everyone automatically looked at Kiki.

"What? The forks were all cold!" Elliot slapped his head until-

"Um, excuse me but when can I get my order?!" An angry woman yelled.

 _ **Next day**_

The night of the next day Wesley drove Zoey, Bridget, Kiki and Elliot in the boys' car to the famous store and Corina made her own way with Renee in her limo. Elliot sat at the front passenger seat with his head in his hand, Zoey sat behind him, Bridget sat behind Wesley and Kiki sat between them.

Kiki chanted; "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Elliot exploded making Kiki whimper like a scared dog and seat in her seat.

"So..." Wesley awkwardly smiled.

"How many more miles til' we get to the store?" Asked Zoey.

Wesley looked out for the nearest sign. "About... 12 more miles."

"Urgh!" She groaned. "This is totally taking forever!"

"Well nobody _asked_ you to come." Elliot replied.

"SHUT IT YOU DICKHEA-!"

"Zoey!" Wesley gasped.

"M-maybe we should all just calm down." Bridget peaced.

"Elliot must you be so-?" Wesley was about to say "hard on the girls" before Elliot gave him a ticked-off glare. Being trapped in a car full of annoying girls wasn't exactly his perfect plan for a Saturday night. The team then met up outside the store in the parking lot at 6:41pm.

"Looks like we're here." Said Wesley.

"Finally." Elliot said relieving-ly wiping his forehead.

"Hey look!" Zoey pointed. A head of them was a HUGE barriered line that looked about a 2 miles long. "There's already a line for the big sale!"

"What?! There shouldn't be a line, the sale doesn't start 'til seven!" Said Corina.

"Great, so now I'm supposed to wait in this impossible line?" Asked Renee.

"There's no way I'm waiting in this." Elliot replied.

"I love lines! Their like long single filed parties!" Kiki danced.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad." Wesley smiled, while Elliot just gave him a "really?" look and made him shy off. A police officer with a mega phone then walked to the centre of the area and said;

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS: ALL PEOPLE WHO STILL WANT TO PURCHASE THEIR ITEMS FOR **REGULAR** PRICES PLEASE MAKE YOU WAY TO THE DOOR ON YOUR LEFT."

"Hey look up at the front of the line!" Zoey pointed. Up near the front of the line were Zoey's two best NON MEW friends, Megan and Mimi, drinking hot coco in flip chairs beside a pretty pink tent and a camp fire.

"Isn't that your friends Zoey?" Asked Bridget.

"Yeah, that's Meg and Mimi!

"Wait." Renee interrupted. "Didn't they have a crush on the guys a while back?"

"Yeah, they still do. Not that I understand why." Zoey shrugged. Renee gave Zoey and devious smile, which she gave back and passed on to the boys. They looked at her funny until they figured out why she was looking at them the way she was.

"No." Said Elliot.

"Please!"

"Nu-uh I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" Bridget asked.

"Duh! We can use the guys to convince them to let us cut in line!"

"But they're so annoying." Elliot said coldly.

"But if you don't then we'll have to wait in this long que for hoouuurs!" Kiki wailed.

"Come on Elliot." Wesley smiled. "Let's just ask them."

"Fine, whatever." Elliot shrugged. The boys walked over to the girls though Wesley did most of the talking:

"Good evening ladies. Looking good." He charmed. The girls looked up and their eyes transformed into thumping anime-styled love hearts.

"H-Hiiiiiiii Wesley." Said Mimi.

"Heyyy Elliot." Megan waved.

Wesley kneeled down like a prince beside Mimi and smiled taking her hand. Then Mimi began to hallucinate Wesley as a prince about to propose.

"Megan, are we dreaming?" Mimi smiled.

"I don't think so!" She said smelling Elliot's hair. She quickly plucked a hair from his head and put it in her pocket.

"Ow." He crabbed.

"So listen." Wesley smiled. "Elliot and I are here with our friends for the big sale but the line seems to be longer than we thought and you seem to be near the front so we assumed you gorgeous and generous ladies-"

"Let us cut in line." Elliot said cutting to the chase.

"Elliot! You don't just say it like _that_." Wesley loudly whispered while Elliot just shrugged it off.

Megan grabbed her face and laughed. "Ooo your so crabby! That's what I love about you!" Which made Elliot just sigh.

"Well of course you can! Just grab your friends and we'll let you cut in line." Said Mimi.

"Brilliant!" Wesley cheered. Meanwhile the girls were waiting by the car.

"I'm going to see what's taking them so long." Said Zoey walking to them.

"Hey girls!" Zoey waved.

"Oh, hey Zoe!" Megan waved back. "We were just telling the boys that you guys can cut in line if you want."

"That's great news!"

"Yeah it's greaaat." Elliot said sarcastically while Megan stroked his hand. Megan quickly gasped at Elliot happily.

"Ooo, and at 2am we can roast each others marshmallows!" She cheered.

"Awesome! I'll go get-" Zoey smiled and began walking backwards but suddenly paused as the boys raised their eyebrows, realising what Megan had just said.

"Wait, 2am?" Said Zoey. "We're not going to be in this line at 2am."

"Yea-huh!" Mimi nodded. "The sale doesn't start until seven."

"I know and it's-" Zoey flipped open her phone to check the time. "6:45 _right_ now."

"Yeah, 6:45PM." Megan shrugged.

"Huh?" Zoey asked, she was just as confused as the boys right now.

"The sale starts in the morning. 7 AM." Said Mimi. Zoey, Wesley and Elliot all opened their mouths and looked at each other.

"7AM?" Said Zoey putting her phone back in her pocket. "Your telling me that this sale doesn't start for **12 more hours**?!"

"That's right." Mimi nodded.

"Looks like we got a looong night of snuggling ahead of us." Megan smiled rubbing her face on Elliot arm before he retreated.

"Would you just, excuse us for a minute?" Zoey faked smiled. She grabbed the boys wrist's and pulled them back to the girls.

"Hey Corina?" Said Zoey placing her hands on her hips (angrily).

"Hey what?"

"The sale doesn't start until 7AM! Tomorrow morning!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiki wailed.

"Hmm... Not my fault." Corina shrugged.

Zoey squinting her brows together and looked around, then nodded. "...Yes it is!"

"So?" She shrugged again. The gang all yelled "Corina!" and all argued until actual words couldn't be heard.

"You made us drive 90 miles for nothing!" Zoey cried. Bridget then placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Let's just settle down..."

"No! I was all excited to get 80% of a skater dress!" She teared up.

"Why don't we just come back tomorrow and wait in line?" Bridget asked.

"The line is already long enough, who knows what it will be like by tomorrow morning." Replied Wesley.

"AND THEN they'll be out of all the good stuff by the time we get in the store!" Said Zoey.

"ALRIGHT." Said Renee with her arms crossed, no longer tolerating rhe screaming. "You guys wanna get good stuff from the sale without waiting in line?"

"Uh- yah!" Zoey nodded. Renee began to walk coolly and flicked her hair, then smirked.

"Follow me boys and girls. And Kiki."

"Hey!" Kiki pointed as they all followed her into the store. Renee then led them to a very small square isle full of and stacked with bins and buckets. And the back wall had stocked vacuum cleaners. (If you find it hard to imagine this you can look at it from the actual episode or a picture of it.)

"So what's the plan?" Asked Zoey. Renee quickly shh'ed her and waited for the security guard to walk past.

"Your plan?" Zoey whispered.

"Okay-" She whispered back as everyone listened. "So _just_ before they close the store at nine we hide here, in the store. That way we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun.." She smirked.

"Ohhh, and then were the first ones here tomorrow when the sale starts!" Zoey was catching on.

"Yep." She nodded.

"But isn't that like breaking in?" Said Bridget timidly.

"-We're already in." Elliot shrugged.

"Oh yeah!"

"So you guys all up for a night at Wanko's warehouse?" Renee grinned. They all cheered loudly together and pumped their fists into the air until another security guard passed by, so they pretended they were checking out bins to buy.

At 10 PM a chubby security guard walked into isle 13, the isle with the buckets and bins in it.

"Lock down isle 13." He said through his radio.

"Roger that. Wanna grab some chicken wings from wing-castle?" The other end replied.

"Yeah, I'm up for some wings. Meet you in the parking lot." He jogged out of the store before the lights and everything else in the building shut down. About ten seconds later the bin in the centre of the small isle began to shake until the lid fell off and Zoey's head and legs popped out.

She looked around slowly with a huge smile on her face.

"It worked!" She whispered loudly and joyfully. Then Renee came out of a bin, Corina crawled out of a bucket, Elliot climbed out of his which was beside the bin Wesley came out of and Bridget helped Kiki out of a small bucket.

Once everyone was on their feet Kiki clapped her hands and rubbed them together happily. "We've got the whole store to ourselves!" She cheered.

"Great idea Renee!" Wesley congratulated.

"Hey, you wanna sniff the scented candles with me?" Bridget asked Corina awkwardly.

"...Yeah." She surprisingly nodded back. She would have said no but why not? This was a once in a life-time opportunity, right?!

"This is going to be SO much fun!" Zoey jumped around tugging Renee's arm. "Ooo, first we can play with the-"

"SECURITY SYSTEM: ON"

The robotic speaker announced. Then three bleeps sounded drawing their attentions forward and multiple laser beams blocked the only way out of the small square isle and the team all gaped, nothing was yet said.

They were trapped.

"Preettyyyyyy." Kiki clapped. The others just watched the beams with scared expressions and huddled together...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

And there's part one! Ooo they sure are in trouble now! What do you think will happen? How will they cope in there? This should be good...

Now like I said before _Buried in strawberries_ is my main priority and this is just a side story that I thought would be a lot of fun and a bit of a break from my main story. I hope you guys liked it because there will only be about, two more parts? Yeah. Leave a **review** because it helps a lot and the story has only begun so I wanna hear your opinion! Remember the beginning is the most dragged out since it's explaining everything so please don't be mistaken as this is the worse chapter lol XD. If you didn't think it was TOO suck-ish sure to follow/favourite the story, whichever one work for you, so you can keep up.

Oh- I forgot! I updated CH17 of Buried in Strawberries (mainly the Ferris wheel scene :) to make it more... romantic? I guess you could call it. I don't know but I thought since I had you all waiting so long for something to happen you deserved more than just a kiss so have a look at that! :D

See you in the next part! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Victorious. Dan Schieder owns victorious but I forget who owns TMM...

Hello everyone! Here's the second part to Wanko's warehouse, if you liked the first please be sure to leave a **review** and tell me what you think, I'd love to know! To know when CH18 of _buried in strawberries_ will be coming out just check the bottom of this part WHEN you have finished reading!

It's weird, I don't really consider this a proper "story" so I don't say chapters, I say parts. Chapters are for BIS. Whatever enough of my yapping, Enjoy! ;D

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"This is going to be SO much fun!" Zoey jumped around tugging Renee's arm. "Ooo, first we can play with the-"

SECURITY SYSTEM: ON

The robotic speaker announced. Then three bleeps sounded drawing their attentions forward and multiple laser beams blocked the only way out of the small square isle and the team all gaped, nothing was yet said.

They were trapped.

"Preettyyyyyy." Kiki clapped. The others just watched the beams with scared expressions and huddled together...

* * *

About half a minute later Elliot seated himself with his arms crossed and eyes closed while the others remained stunned from the beams in front of them.

"This is bad! Really bad!" Bridget panicked.

"I don't get it, what are those beams for?" Said the curious Zoey.

"It's part of the security system," Replied Wesley, "If you break one of those beams it sets off the store alarm."

"And then we have cops." Elliot added.

Since the three were so busy talking Kiki was giggling and reaching her tongue out to the beam until Renee shouted—

"KIKI!" Renee and Corina quickly pulled her back away from the beams while she laughed.

"Why were you trying to taste it?!" Corina yelled.

She nervously began to play with her fingers. "Well..."

"...You wanted to see what favour it was didn't you?" Replied Zoey, not at all surprised by her childish behaviour while Kiki just giggled and nodded.

"This is all Zoey's fault!" Corina yelled again. " **She's** the one that suggested we hide in this stupid store overnight!"

"What?!" Your blaming ME? This was **Renee's** idea!"

"I know. But I refuse to blame Renee for anything that happens to us because she's the coolest girl in the world so it has to be your fault!"

"Okay that is just unfair!"

"Ladies, please." Wesley interrupted.

"So how much longer do we have in this stupid place anyway?" Said Corina.

Bridget started to calculate and murmur waving around her fingers. "Well 11-7... Subtracted by...dala-da-la-da... carry the one..."

"-ABOUT NINE HOURS." Elliot barked.

"Look." Said Zoey standing up straight, "Since we're already in we might as well make the most of it, right? I mean pshk, it's only nine hours guys, we can handle it! We're team mew mew! And nine hours leaves us plenty of time to you know... hang... chat... admire these vacuum cleaners. _And then_ at least tomorrow we'll be the first ones for the big sale! So why don't we just chill out and have a nice long fun night? It won't be so bad!" Zoey smiled feeling like a hero. The team nodded along to her speech and all agreed with "yea!"

So they all laid/sat down relaxingly and took a sigh at the same time.

 _ **Minutes later...**_

Renee was fluffing her hair, Kiki was playing a blues prison song on a harmonica (god knows where she got that from), Bridget was lying down, Corina was rocking on top of a bucket and Wesley was _actually_ admiring the vacuum cleaners on the wall. He seriously needs a girlfriend. And Zoey was pacing around with her hand on her head and her teeth gritted. And then there was Elliot who remained seated judgmentally and enjoyed watching her pace around like a mad woman.

"I can't this anymore! How long have we been sitting here like this?!"

"About 12 minutes." Said Elliot checking his watch.

"Were YOU the one who was saying we should stay here and everything will be calm?"

"Well that was before I realised we were gonna die here!"

Then Kiki played "wa-wa-waaa" on her harmonica so Zoey turned her head to her slowly with a twitching eye.

"QUIT PLAYING THAT!" Kiki quickly put it on the bucket behind her and sulked.

 _ **Six minutes later...**_

Everyone was pretty much the same but Corina was rocking even faster on her bucket with her hands between her thighs.

"I gotta wazz!" She said squinting her face.

"Then wazz." Zoey implied.

"..Wazz where?!"

"Just grab a bin!"

"Oh no no no, Corina Bucksworth does not wazz in bins!"

"That one time at the movies you wazzed in a popcorn bucket." Renee smirked making Kiki snicker.

"A BUCKET IS NOT A BIN." Elliot started to chuckle.

"If you gotta wazz just do it." He shrugged.

"You mean here?"

"Yeah." He shrugged as all the girls looked at him. "What?"

"Eww Elliot that's gross!" Said Zoey. "We're not all guys like you you know!"

 _ **More minutes later...**_

"Those beams..." Zoey pointed having a panic attack. "Those laser beams... they're like a cage! A CAGE AND I'M A CAPTURED TIGER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I can't take it, I can't take it, I can't take it!" Zoey yelled.

"-Hey just checking can you take it?" Renee asked her smirking. Zoey then grabbed Bridget's shoulders and started to shake her. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE AREN'T WE?!"

"Zoey calm down, we be just fine!" She nervously smiled.

"How do you know that?! Huh?! What if we starve?!"

"Relax and breathe... Besides were only here for a couple of hours. We can't starve."

"It's getting rather chilly in here." Interruped Wesley rubbing his arms.

"And I'm starting to get scared in here..." Said Kiki shaking.

"You should be." Renee smirked lifting an eyebrow. "I mean seeing as what happened to those kids last summer..."

"...W-what kids..?"

"Oh no." Said Corina putting on lip gloss.

"Oh, so you didn't hear? Two words; Pork. Hammer." Her smirk grew even bigger as she grabbed a flashlight (even though it wasn't that dark) and turned it on below her chin.

"I hear that last summer three kids got lost shopping and they were left in the store overnight. They got so hungry one had to eat her own foot..."

Kiki was biting her nails and crouched into a ball, shaking more than a vibrating chair. Zoey then joined her and did the same.

"A-and then what happened?" Said Zoey though Renee just gave a chuckle and Corina rolled her eyes.

"They started to hear noises and when they looked around there was blood dripping down the walls and cockroaches everywhere." As Renee was telling the store she crept up on the vulnerable two in an intimidating way.

"W-what kind of n-noise?"

"The noises of fingernails clawing down wood. Then the screeching of chalk on a board. And finally the sound of a dumpster being banged. And then when that was all over a shadow appeared in front of the little girl... And when the little girl turned around her friend was gone. She heard growling, footsteps and the sound of a dripping tap. The footsteps got louder... and louder... untttilll..."

"-Until what JUST SAY IT! WAAA!" Zoey screeched shaking and hugging Kiki for her dear life.

"The pork hammer roared with blood pouring from its mouth and had pieces of one of the kids in his teeth! Mainly the arms."

"AAAHHH!" They both screamed.

"Oh please." Corina sighed.

"The kids didn't make it out alive. And I also hear... it all happened in THIS very store."

" **T-THIS** STORE?!" Kiki screeched.

"Yep." Renee nodded. "Sometime he even lurks these very isles... oh, and he's resistant to laser beams by the way."

The sound of Zoey and Kiki's teeth chattering together from chill and fright could be heard.

Renee then turned off the flashlight and stood aside a little, then shrugged. "BUT I mean it might not be true after all so..."

When Renee stood aside both Zoey and Kiki noticed that Elliot was gone.

"...W-where's Elliot..?!" Kiki freaked out.

"Oh no!" Renee gasped. "I think pork hammer got him..." Making Zoey and Kiki gasp looking at each other with their hands over their mouths. Suddenly the noise of fingernails scraping down wood screeched the idle, and then the sounds of a bin being banged came across three times.

"Oh no! Pork hammer got ELLIOT!" Kiki screamed. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I don't know!" Zoey screamed back." It wasn't supposed to end like this! I always thought BRIDGET would be the first to die!"

"..Wait- what?" Bridget sassed.

Now they heard footsteps and growling until...

"ROOAARR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed. It turns out it was just Elliot making the sounds himself and when he jump-scared them he slammed his grip onto their shoulders to make everything seem more terrifying. Tears came out of Kiki's eyes and Zoey's face burned red while Renee and Elliot just high fived each other and laughed (which says a lot.)

"E-Elliot you JERK! DON'T DO THAT!" She said punching his arm over and over, even though he continued to laugh.

"Ugh, I hate you so much! You shouldn't joke about children being killed you demon!"

"Um, if story time is over- I STILL need to wazz!" Said Corina jumping and holding herself.

 _ **Even more minutes later...**_

After minutes of pacing and rapid breathing from Zoey mini mew flew out of her pocket. (Notice how I **never** forget about mini-mew? He's just too cute to miss out! XD Unlike most writers who completely forget he exists :/)

"Oh, hello mini mew!" Bridget smiled.

"Hello again R2000." Wesley greeted.

"Hello friends!" He replied. "Mini mew is all charged up! Prrr!"

"NOT NOW MINI MEW!" Zoey screamed startling him.

"Wait a minute." Said Wesley. "Elliot, didn't we import a measuring scanner into mini mew?"

"Think so." He shrugged.

"Mini mew?" That was all Wesley said to the little guy before looking at the beams and nodding at him. Mini mew then flew near the laser beams and a blue light came out of his mouth while he flew around in circles.

"What's he doing?" Asked Bridget.

"He's measuring the distance between the lowest beam and the ground so we know-"

"-Eight inches." Renee suggested just by looking from the back of the isle.

"Let him check first." Said Wesley. "So?"

"Eight inches!" Replied mini mew.

"Hold on!" Said Zoey who was hatching an idea. "So if one of us can slide on their back underneath those beam, then they can get to the security area at the front of the store which is _probably_ where the alarm panel is!"

"Wow, Zoey _actually_ spoke sense for once. I'm stunned." Elliot smirked.

"Shut it you!"

"So which one of us is the flattest?" Said Kiki making everyone look at each other's body.

"Ew Elliot don't look at my boobs!" Said Zoey slapping him.

"Ow, I wasn't! There's nothing to look at!"

"Hey!"

"Well I'm not sliding down there, it'll ruin my perfect hair." Said Corina fluffing her doo.

Bridget and Renee looked at each other and backed away since they had the biggest breasts. (Not really but I'm just gonna say that right now.)

"Well Zoey is too stocky to go." Kiki pointed out.

"Ghee, it's not like I have feelings or anything." Said Zoey rolling her eyes with a large rock smashed onto her head anime-style.

"Well I'm afraid I'm much too tall to get under those beams without hitting it." Said Wesley.

"Well don't look at me!" Said Kiki. Mimi mew quickly flew back into Zoey's pocket since he didn't want to go either.

"Fine, let's draw straws!" Said Zoey.

"But there aren't any." Replied Bridget.

"Then um- Ooo let's draw these candy sticks I kept in my pocket!"

"Gross." Corina murmured.

"What? It's not like you have to _eat_ them!"

"Well I'm in, bring it on!" Said Kiki.

Zoey took the seven candy sticks from her pocket and clutched them in her fist. Everyone took one and the person with the shortest stick was...

* * *

And there's part two! Just the third part to go, which is WAY better since stuff ACTUALLY happens in that one and not like this part where nothing really went on lol!Not much to say right now so I hope to see you next time! ;D

 **Oh, and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Victorious, so go watch victorious on Nickelodeon today if your young and free and have a life! ;)

Helloooo guys! Now I know what your thinking; "It's about time she's finished this story!" And I'm deeply sorry, my auntie gave me a laptop but when I got it it was an absolute pile of * _BLEEP*,_ so old you couldn't do anything in it. BUT AT LAST here is the conclusion to my first TMM mini-story Wanko's Warehouse! I wanted to get this out of the way before I write chapter 23 for BIS but if I'm honest, I don't know how I am going to get it done because you guys don't know how incredibly amazingly AWKWARD it is getting my notes from my notepad to the computer with other students all around me. Some notes for future chapters are dirty and some are just plain weird plus there's a time limit for being j there so it's hard... BUT i can always tell you about that another time, for now enjoy the final CH! ;-D

Oh yeah when I write "Bridge" it's short for Bridget, not a typo.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

"Fine, let's draw straws!" Said Zoey.

"But there aren't any." Replied Bridget.

"Then um- Ooo let's draw these candy sticks I kept in my pocket!"

"Gross." Corina murmured.

"What? It's not like you have to _eat_ them!"

"Well I'm in, bring it on!" Said Kiki.

Zoey took the seven candy sticks from her pocket and clutched them in her fist. Everyone took one and the person with the shortest stick was...

* * *

"Ohh..." Bridget sighed.

"Ha! Sorry Bridge, but looks like YOU got to save the day solo tonight."

"Gheez Corina you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Said Zoey.

"Hey all I'm saying is at least it's not me." Corina smirked back.

"I-It must have snapped in my hand! Let's do it again—"

"Noooo you lost so YOU gotta go." Said Corina flinging her finger from side to side at Bridget.

"Aww.. C-can't I trade some of my dolls for a re-match?" She said desperately, holding a cute plush giraffe from her pocket.

"Dolls?" Said Elliot.

"Did she just say dolls?" Kiki asked.

"*sigh* Bridge no one wants your dolls!" Said Corina.

"B-But—"

"Here Bridget, we'll give you a boost." Renee insisted.

After gulping Bridget laid down on her back as Renee and Zoey stood on each side of her, placing a hand on each shoulder.

"You ready?" Asked Zoey.

"Not really…"

"Too bad suck it in." Said Corina.

"Think flat thoughts!" Kiki giggled at her own jokes.

Then Renee counted; "1..2…3!"

The two girls gave Bridget one hard push until her body slid right underneath the beam. You could hear the suddenly clangs of cans hitting the floor, so Bridget must have crashed into something.

"Ow…" She winced in pain.

 _ **Next scene**_

Bridget was creeping down a small hallway until there was _another_ laser gate blocking her.

' _UH oh_ _… Uhh… think Bridget.'_

She carefully slided her cell phone across the floor under the beam and laid on her back, then she did flat backstrokes until she got passed it. When she got back on her feet and picked up her cell phone and dialled Renee.

"Verdant to Base."

"Bridget would you just use your first name and stop calling me base?"

"Noooo….base." And Renee just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm in." Bridget added.

"Do you see the control panel in there?" Wesley asked from a distance.

"I see it." Bridget nodded, then looked confused at the counter table. "And I also see a partially eaten fat cake on the counter..." And then Zoey flinched and pounded her fists against the floor. Her tantrum wasn't over and the sound of a fat cake just teased her starvation.

"Ooh ooh! What flavour is the fat cake?!" Kiki shouted snatching the phone.

"Does it matter?" Elliot asked in the background.

"Hey I'm curious!"

Then Corina snatched the phone. "Just hurry up and turn those beams off so we can get outta' here!"

"I'm on it." Bridget felt like a secret agent. ' _What a rush! I feel like one of those spies on TV!'_ She started to attempt roly-polies and even shooting fake lasers out of her finger. Pew pew pew!

"—And stop goofing around out there! I still have to wazz!" Corina yelled through the phone.

"S-sorry!"

Ahead of Bridget was the counter and behind the counter was the control panel. (On the wall behind the counter was a safe tightly locked) Bridget got behind the control panel and the first button she saw was the one saying "edit settings" so she pressed that first. Then a bunch of icons and other buttons popped up.

"Whoa… this is quite a panel. Not even my astronomy club has this type of software! Ooh 'lighting controls?' I wonder what that does..." She scrolled down the digital lever and scrolled it up, and then down, and then up again. It was turning the main lights on and off gradiently.

"Byoooooo-do! Byooooo-do! Byoooo—"

The gang that were back in isle 13 lookd around the ceiling in confusuion when the lights were going down and up. While Bridget was having her fun two men krept up behind her, they had followed her childish whistles and knew somebody was in the store from the lights.

"Well well well, what do we got here?" One of them said.

The boys seemed to have country accents and both looked identical. Same white skin, same height, same curly orange hair… they were obviously twins. One had rope wrapped around his shoulder and the other had a hammer in his hand, and a blade sticking out of his boot.

Bridget turned and let out an little scream. "Oh! H-h-hello there…"

"Hey…"

"Yeah… hey…" ' _Gosh these gentlemen are creepy….'_

"S-s-so what are you boys doing h-here?"

"We's fixing to rob this store." One of them said casually.

"Oh." Bridget casually nodded, then realized what he just said. "….Ohhh…." She added in a deep deep voice. "So you guys are like…. T-thieves…?"

"Uh-huh."

"And now-" Said the other twin, "-you're gonna walk over there with us. And open that safe." He sounded blood thirsty, the way he was breathing and licking his lips.

"W-why?" Bridget asked nervously.

"So's we can get. The money. OUT of it." He replied clearly, talking to Bridget like she was stupid.

"No no I mean why do you think I'd be able to open that safe?"

"Because you work here."

"What? No I- What makes you think I work here-?"

"-You calling me a liar?" One of the twins intimidatingly walked up towards her.

"Oh no no no, I'd never sir!" Bridget started to sweat. "Please just listen to me, I'm just here with my friends and we were just trying to stay here overnight so we can be the first ones here for the sale tomorrow, but now we want to leave so I'm just trying to turn off these lasers so that we can go home."

"…...ya' got long hair." Said a twin dumbly. They weren't too intelligent.

"Please I just need to turn off the alarm so my friends and I can leave."

"Oh, we can't let you leave."

"Nope. Not now."

"Wh-why can't you let me leave?"

"Because you know we're burglars. You've seen our faces."

"If we let you go, you might go to the po-leece and get us arrested."

"Oh God no! I-I wouldn't do a thing like that I mean pshk, were friends right? I would never… I-I didn't even see your faces." Bridget then covered her face and pretended she never saw the boys.

"But you know our names."

"No I don't."

"Oh, well my name is Billy Triplet." Billy said holding out a welcoming hand to shake.

"Well don't TELL me your names!"

"And I'm his twin brother, Barney Triplet." Barney held out his hand too.

"Noo! ...Wait… You're the _triplet_ twins?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your last name is Triplet."

"Yep." Nodded Billy.

"Uh-huh." Barney nodded along.

"But you're _twins_." Said Bridget confused.

"Ironic, ain't it?" Said Billy. Then the boys made creepy spooking howling noises and Bridget looked at them, scared.

Meanwhile the others were still sat at isle 13. Everyone was pretty much the same… except Corina was in the corner almost unseen and Zoey who had officially lost it. She was kicking over bins and stomoing around pulling her own pigtails.

"Ahhh! Why's it taking so long for Bridget to turn off those stupid alarm lasers?!"

Wesley gave a positive smile, "Zoey maybe you should calm d-"

"I bet she's just sitting there! Eating that fat cake!"

"Zoey chill. She'll turn 'em off." Said Renee holding his palms up, afraid to touch Zoey in case she'd catch on fire. Zoey held the cell phone to her ear for the millionth time and screamed; "Bridget?! Bridget! Dang it still no answer!"

"Hey!" Kiki shouted cheerfully sitting on the floor with crossed legs.

"What?" Replied Elliot.

"..I haven't said anything for a while." So Renee and Elliot simply rolled their eyes.

"W-We gotta get outta here!" Zoey freaked.

"ANd we will." Elliot shrugged.

"No I mean RIGHT NOW! Okay I'm tired, I'm bored, we're all starving, Corina's gotta wazz-"

"Not anymore I'm good." Said Corina casually, suddenly emerging from the corner. She lightly rubbed her tummy while everyone looked at her nauseated and said "eww."

 _ **Back to Bridget**_

"—And I also enjoy making dolls for my friends." She smiled. Unexpectedly she was sitting on the counter top swinging her legs seated between the two boys, as if they were all friends.

"Dolls?" Said Barney.

"Yeah! Their these cute little fuzzy animals I make, see?" She pulled a small plush giraffe from her pocket and gave it to Barney. Looks like the three really bonded in the last 15-20 minutes.

"Hey! Where's my doll?" Billy whined. Bridget giggled and gave him a cute plush frog.

"Dang that's neat!" Billy smiled impressed.

"Real neat!" Barney copied.

"Wow thanks guys…" She weakly smiled. Bridget hopped off of the counter top and started walking around glumly while Billy and Barney watched her. It was obvious she wanted them to ask her what's wrong. Then they climbed off the counter top and approached her.

"Why ya sad? Nerd." Said Billy.

"It's just.. My friends sort of dissed my dolls."

"Hurt your feelings, did they?" Barney nodded.

"Yeah they kinda did…"

"Oh, you can't help it that ya got yourself all excited about your little toys." Billy tried to sound comforting even though he sounded casually rude. Bridget looked up in sudden happiness.

"Yeah… your right. I was born way…" (Please be reminded that the show I based this episode on is a comedy of random humour.p so a lot of e lines are stupidly random but funny when you actually watch the show.)

"I think someone needs a twin hug." Barney opened his welcoming arms.

"Come on." Billy did the same.

Bridget joined the hug until she was sandwiched in between them. These were some weird robbers.

 _ **Back to the others**_

Zoey continued to shriek through the phone. "Bridget?! Answer me! Answer me! I'm so hungry, BRIDGETTTT!"

"She likes it when you say 'base to Verdant." Said Renee. Zoey just turned her head slowly to her with a pissed off expression. Zoey wasn't the only one freaking out now, so was Corina. In fact she was almost as bad, constantly kicking over more bins and slamming her head against the wall.

"Oh, I care what she likes!" Zoey shouted sarcastically. Corina snatched the phone and screamed Bridget's name over and over. "Why won't she answer us?!"

"Here let us see it." Said Wesley. Corina handed Wesley the phone so that him and Elliot could take a look at it. Since they were computer experts and all.

"You idiot the phone's dead!" Said Elliot waving it at Zoey. Everyone started arguing pointment fingers at each other whilst Corina walked back and forth pulling her hair hard until she made the loudest scream she could:

"Somebody. JUST GET ME. A SANDWHIIICCHHHH!"

"Kay-kay!" Shouted Kiki innocently. She always feared Corina when she was mad.

"Wait Kiki-!" Shouted Wesley.

"DON'T!" Renee shouted as she held a hand out for her.

But it was too late because Kiki stupidly ran straight through the lasers and set off the alarm. The whole building automatically blinked red and a loud siren blared from the floor to the roof.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kiki panicked running hand in the isle because she thought that would make the alarms stop. But she was only a kid. She ran and squeezed Renee around her waist from fear. Everyone else was scared too. Elliot who had been sitting for the past couple of hours finally stood and everyone panicked.

"Kiki you set off the alarm!" Corina screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry!"

Everyone had to scream over the loud sirens almost drowning them out.

"Oh man the cops will be here in five minutes!" Zoey screamed.

"Ghee I said I was sorry! Really!"

"We gotta make a run for the car!" Zoey was about to make a run for it until Elliot grabbed her arm back."

"No they've got security cameras in the parking lot!"

"If they get us on camera they'll find us and arrest us!" Wesley finished Elliot's sentence.

"BINS! Everybody cover your heads with bins!" Zoey pointed like a crazy woman.

Everyone ran out bumping into eachother trying to find a bin to put on their head.

"Yes! Good plan Zoe! - Perfect! - Gimme one! - Oh, I want the orange one! I don't care! - Run!"

"Everybody go, go GOOO!" Zoey screamed. They all ran through the hallways with bins over their heads, holding the front slightly up with their hands so they could see their running feet. While they were all over the place Bridget was at the control panel flicking every switch and pushing every button, trying to switch off the alarms. The twins just covered their ears and blared demands at her.

"Turn it off!" Billy roared.

"Come on fuzzy!" Barney roared back.

"Your shouting is not making this easier!" Bridget screamed back. She had no idea what she was doing.

Then six people with bins/buckets over their heads ran frantically through the second set of lasers Bridget ducked under to get to the control panel, making two sirens blare at the same time which was enough to blow someone's ear drums out.

"What in the-?!" Said Barney. The six just ran straight past them but Bridget just knew it was her friends.

"Hey! You guys! Wait for me!" Bridget tried to ran after the gang but Billy and Barney both held back an arm of hers each. She struggled but couldn't get out.

"Hey, where you going?" Said Billy.

"Oh no you don't!" Barney nodded.

"Zoey! Elliot! Guys! Help me!"

Zoey and Wesley ran back for Bridget and both head butted the twins on each side with the buckets on their heads, causing the twins to fall on their backs.

"Zoey!" Bridget wailed.

"Get under my tub!" Bridget got back on her feet and went underneath Zoey's bucket with her.

"Come on! Run! - That way!" Zoey, Wesley and Bridget ran off before the twins got back up. Billy and Barney looked around for a way to escape and sprinted through the alarm laser, back the way the others came. Stupid move.

 _ **The parking lot**_

The people in the long long line just watched the seven lunatics running across the parking lot and to the car limp with buckets over their heads.

"Drive Elly DRIVE!", was all you could hear from Zoey's voice. The next thing you knew Elliot was speed-driving off with a bucket half off his head until you could hear the tires screeching and Zoey's tub blew behind them in the wind. Not the mention Kiki's face was meeting Corina's feet and legs were kicking in the air.

As they drove off Megan and Mimi just watched eating the marshmellows they roasted over the campfire. They looked at eachother and Megan just sighed:

"Crazy bin heads."

* * *

THE END. (This was actually ready for, Wednesday (14th October) but I was really pissed because I wrote it all and polished it and as soon as I was about to press save the page lost connection and all my work went. I literally cried so much that night. AAAAND I just wrote down something I neede to tell you guys but that just disappeared too so I'll tell you later. Really angry right now.) on the bright side at least we got this out of the way so I hope you enjoyed this TMM mini-story and I promise the next will **NOT** take as long as this one did to finish. I had fun writing this on and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! Be sure to tell me what you liked and what you hated in a **review** and I'll see you in BIS! ;)


End file.
